End of Kira
by SaiiDajy
Summary: A serious crack filled story, pure humor. What is L had accidently spilled the tea he had brought with him when pursuing Higuchi? One-shot. T for character deaths


Ryuuzaki, AKA, L, sat in the helicopter watching as the supposedly best member of the investigation team, for lack of better term, freaked out. He was screaming, his grip on the Death Note tightening as he stared wide-eyed…into nothing. Yagami Soichirou was staring into midair with a horrified look on his face, until Ryuuzaki asked what was wrong.

Yagami-san stuttered out a word, Ryuuzaki barely understanding what was said. Monster? He then started reached inside his jacket, Ryuuzaki noticed this and told him to calm down and reminded him that he wasn't armed right now.

Yagami-san nodded in remembrance but continued staring at the supposed monster only he could see. Mogi Kanzo then walked over taking hold of Yagami-san's arm to help him up, telling his 'chief' to relax, in which Yagami-san asked him if he could see the monster. Mogi-san just smiled and took hold of the Death Note that had fallen to the ground, still helping up Yagami-san, suggesting that he was just tired and not to worry because they had caught Higuchi.

However Mogi-san then proceeded to turn slightly, Death Note still in his hand and started screaming as well. Ryuuzaki continued to stare at those outside of the helicopter, sipping his tea as Yagami Raito asked his father and Mogi-san what was wrong. Yagami-san then said in a confused tone that apparently only those who have touched the Death Note can see the monster.

Ryuuzaki thought about what he heard and wondered if it was perhaps a shinigami they were seeing. He then asked for them to bring the notebook to the helicopter. They agreed and collected themselves and stood up, then Yagami-san asked Mogi-san to bring Ryuuzaki the notebook.

When Mogi reached the helicopter Ryuuzaki turned slightly, the teacup he was holding perched carefully on his knee, he then reached for the notebook and turned slowly to where the police cars were. He then gasped, his body jerking causing the teacup, still half full to spill onto the control panel.

Ryuuzaki cursed, turning fully so he was looking forward, the Death Note falling to the floor of the helicopter, as he frantically pressed the buttons and switched, wincing as he was shocked lightly. He wasn't paying attention to anything else until Yagami-kun then screamed as well. He jumped and accidently hit the red button, when he was aiming for the green, and paled. His fingers started working at a faster pace, not noticing what Yagami-kun was doing.

He did however look up when he heard panicked yells, only to find out that Higuchi was dead. Ryuuzaki then looked over to Yagami-kun, who was conversing with his father and Mogi-san, However that was the last thing he would ever see.

Matsuda Touta fell backwards, as did all in the area around the exploding helicopter, everyone stared in shock, for a few minutes, and Matsuda remembered a lot of yelling before they all cleared out of the area, for now at least to get away from the flames.

It was later found out, after investigating the helicopter that a liquid had been spill onto the control panel and that a button was pressed that could end in explosion if not rectified almost immediately.

They didn't know what caused the explosion, but they found three bodies inside, only one was identifiable, a young man named Yagami Raito; however the other two were never named.

Not even a month later there was a news report saying that the actress Amane Misa had died, though the means were left unnamed, and Kira was never heard of again after the explosion.

A/N:hahaha the story is exactly 600 words of pure retarded crap, yeeaaaaah I blew up Kira, and had the other two kira's die…because I felt like it and I know people will probably be like 'why did you kill L!?!?!?!?!? lol well because he was gonna die either way so I made him die there….just because…yeaahhhh….i sorta dedicate this to Matsuda-chan cuz 1:I loverz her soo much X3 and two cuz i came up with this piece of stupidity and bounced the idea off her and made it more concrete in my mind hehehe, well at least the overall idea Okay byebye then


End file.
